


In This Together

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, mentions of hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: Request: “I would like to request a Murphy/Emori with Spacekru while on the ring. Murphy has PTSD from Ontari’s rape and he’s depressed and cutting. Maybe do something where he tries to kill himself but Emori finds him and with support from his kru he gets better.”"“John! Stop! What the hell are you doing?” She screams coming up to the door Banging on it harshly. He looks up at her, seeing she’s as beautiful as she always was before. He looks down at the button then at her again.“Doing what I have to.”"
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Kudos: 20





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> The "Past Rape/Non-con" is talking about Murphy's time with Ontari.  
> DESCRIBED SELF HARM.

Murphy isn’t happy. That’s no surprise to Anyone who understands the situation. He hasn’t been happy for a long time. Heck, anyone who thinks that he’s actually happy needs to get their people skills checked. He has so many trauma’s under his belt that he could make almost anyone cringe at them. Which, some people in the past have. Emori used to be very open to listening to him, now she barley wants to look at him.

Murphy is laying on the cold, hard ground on his side of the ship, if he turns his head to the right he can see the Words “MURPHY’S SIDE, GO FLOAT YOURSELF” in big red letters, made in red paint that he made look like blood on purpose. He’s not crazy. He knows hes not, no matter what the other think about him, and no matter what they whisper to each other when they pass his side. He’s protecting himself. Protecting himself from the pain that they could cause him. He doesn’t trust anyone, and the last person he trusted left him the moment he gave up on life.

He looks to his left and sees Earth. He scoffs as he thinks of how much he would rather be there than here. The place so many bad things happened to him on, is the same place he wishes he could be. He shakes his head and swallows the lump in his throat that always appears when he’s thinking of the past.

He sits up and pushes his hair out of his face. He has let it grow since they’ve been here. It gets in his face all the time, but honestly he stopped caring a while ago. He grabs the bottle of alcohol he has by his little sleeping area and takes a big swig. It burns going down and he’s honestly thankful for it. Otherwise he would actually believe he feels nothing other than emotional turmoil. He chuckles and grabs his knife staring at it with pain in his eyes.

He flicks it across the top of his hand lightly, watching as blood slowly makes its way out of the wound. He doesn’t remember exactly when he started doing this, or when it became an actual problem, but he does know that it’s been going on for a while. He can remember doing it while he was Stuck with Ontari. He remembers her touching the scars and fresh marks as if she cared, trying to coax him to do what she wanted without forcing it. It always felt wrong. He never wanted her touch, let alone having her touch the scars that show his pain.

Murphy knows he shouldn’t think about her. He knows this is what happens every single time he does and nos he’s spiraling again. Remembering her touch on his skin as he tried to play along with what she wanted. He remembers the fear that was forced into him as he laid there having to take what she gave him. He tried to think of Emori, but it never worked. He always knew it was Ontari.

Murphy tips his head back and gulps down a few drinks of Alcohol, throwing the bottle afterward in some direction he doesn’t know exactly where honestly. He takes the knife, pulls up his Pant leg and cuts his Leg. The blood runs down it but he honestly doesn’t care. He just lets it run onto his shoes, onto the floor. He chuckles darkly watching it flow. He closes his eyes just to feel a tear trail down his cheek. He makes a few more cuts on his leg watching as the blood falls together down on the ground.

He gets up, not Caring about the pulling of the wounds on his leg. He knows the others are down the hall. He could go to them, get the help he needs. But he won’t. He won’t risk being worthless to them again. He’s just a waste of oxygen in his eyes. He doesn’t help, that was the main reason Emori left him in the first place. He finds himself down the hallway closer to them than he has been in Months. But he knows hes not here for them. He turns to the side finally comprehending where he is. The Airlock. He pushes the red button opening it up and he hears the alarm start blaring, he forces his leg to work enough to walk through the door. He closes the door behind him. He hears yells outside because the comms are on.

“Where’s Murphy?” He hears Raven yell. He scoffs and kicks the door. Its great that they care now where he is, it’s honestly a little late for that. He’s always wondered what being floated felt like. What his father went through for him. His personal theory is that it burns. The cold is so much that it just burns. But he never could find out. Now he can.

“John?” He hears Emori yell from outside. They’ll be at the door soon. He can do it before they get there, before she gets there. He can’t see them be happy over his death, it’ll hurt him even more than ever. He turns to the red button and stares at it. His hand inches towards it and right before he pushes it he hears Emori screaming his name.

“John! Stop! What the hell are you doing?” She screams coming up to the door Banging on it harshly. He looks up at her, seeing she’s as beautiful as she always was before. He looks down at the button then at her again.

“Doing what I have to.” He says, his voice breaking as he does so. She shakes her head and he runs his hands through his hair turning away from the button.

“You don’t NEED me! I’m a waste of space and you know it. I’m worthless! Let me go! You dont love me anymore anyways and I’m tired of this! I’m tired of the pain! I’m tired of feeling her hands on my skin every time i try to think of good things. Every time I think if you I think about her. I think about how I got hung, the torture. All of it. Because my brain with let me be happy! The thoughts won’t just go away!” He screams, the tears he’s been trying to hold back stream down his face. Emori looks at him in sadness and fear. He hears Heavy footsteps running down the hall towards them and he shakes his head. He grabs his hair and pulls, he realizes it grounds him slightly.

“John. Listen to me,” She says lifting her Badass hand to the window in the door to the airlock. Murphy shakes his head looking down, his breath coming in quick bursts, “John! I’m NOT asking, and I’m definitely not joking around. Listen to me right now.”

Murphy looks up to her and walks a bit closer to the glass between them. He lifts his hand and places it in the same spot Emori’s is.

“Are you listening?” She waits for him to nod before she continues, “You aren’t worthless, John. You never will be. You’re just going through a rough spot right now, believe me it’ll get better okay? Yes, I know you don’t believe in all that fairy-tale bullshit, but I don’t care. You’re strong. You can fight this.” She says Looking into his eyes.

“The memories won’t go away.” He says Looking at her with hope in his eyes. He reaches up to his throat and softly runs his fingers over it. He can Basically feel the rope around his neck. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“You fight, John. That’s what you do. The memories might never go away but they’ll get easier to deal with as time goes on. I’m not saying it’ll be easy, because hell, I still have bad memories that plague my mind from a long time ago. But just because it’s hard, that doesn’t mean we should stop being strong.

"You are the strongest man I have ever met, John. You have been through so much, and you’re still living with it, but this isn’t the way to get through it. You need to fight it.” She says breathing deeply, a determination set on her beautiful face.

“Will she ever go away…?” He asks softly deflating against the door. Emori’s heart breaks seeing him like this. Seeing him completely broken. She regrets leaving him during this.

“Honestly? I’m not sure. Probably not. At least not right away. But it’ll get EASIER. It’ll never be perfect but it can get better. Let us help you. When you feel like she’s here come to us and we can show you she’s not. When you feel her touch and you need us to not touch you, tell us. Let us help you.” She says staring at the red button. She hears Raven and Bellamy talking right out of sight, hoping that she could call for them in time if anything happens.

Murphy looks at her deeply and takes a few steps away from the door. The button is right next to him, right under his now outstretched fingertips. He hears Emori gasp and looks at her.

“John, please. We can work through this. All of us. I’m sorry I left you during this. I thought it was just you not Caring about anyone else, but I won’t leave again.” Emori says starting to tear up.

“Murphy? Hey, man.” Bellamy says walking into the hallway where this is happening. “I’m here alright? You’re not worthless. And I’m here, and so is everyone else, and we’ll make sure you see that.”

“Am… Am I broken?” Murphy asks his eyes tearing up again, he walks forward and leans his forehead against the glass. Emori shakes her head immediately and so does Bellamy who’s trying to stay farther away than her.

“No, John. John, you’re not Broken. You’ve just been through so much. You’ll be alright.” Emori says trying to smile in a way she hopes is assuring. She doesn’t really know how to feel. She knew about Murphy’s self harm issues but she never thought it would spiral all the way to him breaking like this.

“This-” Murphy sighs heavily and his eyes tear up. “This is going to change everything.” Murphy finished his sentence and hits his hand against the glass. He pushes the “Open” button of the door separating him from Emori. He takes a few steps and Basically falls into her. Emori holds him close, not wanting to let go of the Man she almost lost. He falls to the ground and so does she, holding him the whole way there.

“It’ll be alright, My Cute Thief.” Emori says sweetly into his hair as he cries into her neck. She holds him close and Bellamy leans into the wall behind him relieved that Emori could stop him in time. Emori gets up dragging Murphy up with her.

“Let’s get you some water alright?” She whispers to him. Murphy nods and clings onto Emori’s shirt, following as she walks forward into the main area, where they can grab Murphy some water. Monty And Harper are sitting at a table close by looking on with concern in their eyes. Emori just nods slightly at them and grabs a cup. Murphy doesn’t move from where Emori left him when she went to get water. He looks down to his feet and He hears Monty get up from his spot at the table.

“Hey, Man. How you doing?” Monty asks slowly Rising his hand up. Murphy sees it coming and nods slightly at it. Monty puts his hand on his shoulder and squeezes. “We’re here for you man. You’re not alone. I lost Jasper this way and… I’m not letting something like that happen again.”

Murphy swallows the lump that formed in his throat and a sob comes out of his mouth, tears still falling. He leans into Monty then, causing Monty to gasp and hug him back. Emori comes back up to them and smiles sadly at the two men. Harper walks up and puts his hand on Murphy’s shoulder, to show her support.

“We’re here.” Harper says softly.

“We’re all in this together, man. We just have to stay strong and survive this. It’s what Clarke would have wanted.” Bellamy says from a few feet away, not Wanting to interrupt too much. He remembers the night he hung Murphy. In explicit detail. Every movement Murphy made, everything. It’s hurts to think he made that mistake, which causes Murphy so much pain. Murphy just nods and steps away from Monty.

“Heh, sorry there man. Shirts a little wet.” Murphy chuckles out wiping at Monty’s shoulder. Monty just shakes his head and pats The other Man’s Hand. Echo is sitting at the far end of the table and her and Murphy make eye contact. They nod st each other, in some sort of Unspoken conversation.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and to sleep, we’ll get your stuff from the side in the morning.” Emori says leaning up and kissing Murphy softly on the Cheek. Murphy smiles and buries hid face in the beautiful women in front of him.

While Emori drags him to their old room, from when before she ended things before, Murphy thinks. He thinks about what the future may hold and the pain he will have to experience. He knows it won’t go away, but he also knows he has Emori to help. He has Bellamy, Raven, Monty and Harper… And even Echo. He has them. He can get help, and even though the pain will never go away completely, they’ll help him live with it.


End file.
